everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally's First Day at School
"Sally's First Day at School" is one of three episode segments in one of the episodes of The Busy World of Richard Scarry. SYNOPSIS Sally is not eager to attend her first day at kindergarten because she just wants to finish making her hand puppets. Plot Sally Cat, playing a hand puppet of her own father, play-acts a situation with her mother (as herself), asking where his hat is. Mother Cat, as her puppet self, tells him that "his hat is on his head." Sally then reveals that the one puppet she has not yet finished is the Huckle one, as his head keeps falling off. However, her mother says that they'll have to finish it the next night, as it is dinnertime, and she has to get up early for her first day at kindergarten. Sally asks why she has to go, and her mother says it's to learn things, such as "the three Rs." When the boys mention that "writing" starts with a (silent) W, whereas "arithmetic" starts with an A, Mother Cat tells Sally that spelling is another thing to learn. The next morning, like in Sally's puppet activity the day before, Father Cat wonders where his hat is. Huckle and Lowly also wonder where their homework and running shoe (respectively) are. Mother Cat respectively says they are on Father's head, on the kitchen table, and on the table (until she tosses the shoe to Lowly). She gives a submarine-sandwich lunchbox to Father Cat, a shark one to Huckle, a green apple one to Lowly, and is about to give a house one to Sally, only to find she is not even there. Getting Sally to put her dress on, Mother Cat asks her why she put her dress under the bed. Sally says it's because she doesn't want to go to kindergarten. The boys bring back Sally's backpack (Lowly reveals it was in the laundry hamper) and her lunchbox. Sally protests again, saying she wants to stay and finish her puppets. Mother Cat promises she'll have plenty of time after school. Sally denies that she will ever have fun there. In the car, Huckle promises Sally that kindergarten is fun, while Lowly promises her she will make lots of new friends. Mrs. Murphy, the teacher, welcomes Sally to kindergarten. Mother Cat tells Sally she knows Mrs. Murphy, and asks if she isn't glad the latter is Sally's teacher. Sally politely greets her. Mother Cat promises to pick Sally up at the end of the day, and Mrs. Murphy promises Mother Cat that Sally will have a wonderful day. Meanwhile, the rest of the family departs to drop Huckle and Lowly off at their school. Sally is surprised to find other children playing in the school playground. Another surprise is shown in front of her when Mrs. Murphy catches a blue ball, which turns out thrown by a rhinoceros girl named Josephine. Mrs. Murphy goes to check the sandbox, but says she'll be there when needed. Josephine offers Sally a chance to play ball. Two other children offer her a chance to play on the teeter-totter, and another two offer her a chance to swing on the swings. Hesitant at first, Sally ultimately says no, and that she wants to go home. Back in the classroom, everybody in the class (except Sally) sings the first rhyme in the paper song and cheers. Mrs. Murphy gives a free choice to the children. While certain students are painting, putting a puzzle together, reading, or other activites, Sally, on the other hand, is playing her parent puppets (both of them) on the bench by the door, pretending to say she doesn't have to go. Mrs. Murphy asks her why she is sitting there, and if there isn't anything she'd like. When Sally explains it, and why she wanted to finish her puppets (to put on a show for her father and the boys), Mrs. Murphy shows her something: they have a puppet theater and more puppets, and they decide to surprise the rest of the Cat family (Lowly included). On the way, Huckle figures that Sally is already in trouble because they are being called. Lowly reminds him that at least he waited until his second day, much to Huckle's annoyance. Back in class, Sally (playing her Father puppet) again asks where her hat is. Mrs. Murphy (as a puppet of herself) asks the rest of the children if they can tell "Mr. Cat" where his hat is. They tell "him" it's on "his" head. "Mr. Cat" thanks the children for this and decides to get ready to take them on a trip... until he finds his car keys gone. The children and all of Sally's family are amused (except Father Cat, who is kind of embarrassed). Sally then finds her family has arrived, and suddenly, the school bell rings. The children have to leave for home, and Sally excitedly tells her parents of all the fun she had, and that they'll be making puppets of everyone else the next day. Mother Cat is impressed, especially to hear it from someone who didn't want to go that morning. Sally denies it, stating that it is the most fun ever. Then she uses the Father Cat puppet to clap and wink his button eye at the audience. Note The dinner the family has is just an unspecified orange mushy substance that is not specified. Category:Episodes Category:The Busy World of Richard Scarry episodes